Speedorz Accidents Are Good, Right?
by Golden Eagle899
Summary: In Chima, it is just an ordinary race for the Golden Chi. But Eris has a little, or should I say huge accident. The Eagle doctors say there's only one way. Don't really have it all worked out yet. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Tribes of Chima, it is time for our monthly race for the Golden Chi. We race in…the Joust of Jungle Judgement!" declared LaGravis, while also signaling for the starting symbol. Blam!

"First up, Laval versus, huh, that farting black and white thing." said Leinidoes, half confused. Laval and Skinnet went off. Skinnet had already put a stink on the field, but Laval had bought a nose clip, without a Raven thripled price, of course. The rest was easy.

"Now, Razar versus Eris! No stealing!"shouted Longtooth, glaring at Razar. Eris and Razar went off, but Razar already just tripped while looking at a fallen coin.

"Laval versus Eris!" shouted Longtooth, who was already tired from shouting. Laval gulped. He was definitely not planning on racing his friend. Eris, on the other side, had to go to the bathroom, so that put a delay, but she couldn't figure out how to unravel the toilet paper either. When she returned, she finished a tiny rocket, 9 or 10 atoms big that was a science thing Eglor had lent her. Even with Eglor's MicroMicromicromicromicromicromicromicromicroscope, she could barely see it. The joust started. Laval was going too slow and he got a beehive in his face, so he didn't really hear or see Eris's rocket making her Speedor go something like 100,000 mph.

Only 0.29 seconds later, Eris had slammed into a tree,knocking it down, which, like, dominos, are a heavy tree's sharp ends start falling. Rogon, who just finished polishing his horn for the 4984'th time, ran going "Noooooooooooooo!" but was too late and his horn got stuck in Crawley's Speedorz wheel, somehow.

Of course, Eagles, Laval, and Equilia, who was late ran up to see if she was okay, except for Equilia, whose giant speaker landed on an Eagle. "It's bleeding" said a doctor. "No that's Gorzan and his cranberry juice. Gorzan go drink it somewhere else", said another. Of all the Eagles, Ewald and Equilia were worried the most. Laval was also worried. But before he knew it, Eris was in a medic bay and LaGravis was yelling at him for not making his bed.

Slowly, he walked into his room and lie on his bed, thinking of nothing but Eris.


	2. Chapter 2

Eagle Medic Bay

"Yeah, I know what happened. I was there. So how much damage happened?" asked an Eagle doctor. The only reply he got was Equilia jumping on his pounding while saying "That's confidential information!". Ewald just pushed off Equilia with a staff he found on the ground. "It's not confidential information. It was in the news. Plus, you were the one who asked them to put it in the news in the first place remember?" asked Ewald. "Yes?" said Equilia, obviously meaning no.

"Ok get the stretcher and the cool look through your skin thingy!" said another doctor. "You never studied to be a doctor didn't you?" asked Equilia. "No I did not." replied the "doctor".

Lion Temple Laval's Bedroom

"So Laval, are you going to make your bed or not?" asked LaGravis for the 94,385,634,875,683,495,792,478th time. Laval wanted to go to the Eagle Spire and see if Eris was ok, but LaGravis kept yelling at Laval to make his bed and then go to sleep for the 95,385,634,875,683,495,792,478th time in 3 hours. Laval decided to just make his bed and go to sleep and hope he didn't dream about drowning in the Croc Swamp…again.

Back In the Eagle Spire but this time in the Library Spot

"So why do you want a library card, ground born painted eagle without wings?" asked an Eagle librarian. "For the 983rd time, to check out books! And I'm a lion, not an EAGLE!" yelled Laval, who was clearly getting annoyed. "Actually that was the 984th time." corrected the librarian. Laval's face kept burning in anger until he reached the Speedorz Section of the library. He took a look around the huge section until he found the book he was looking for. Brushing off some dust, he turned it around and read the back.

**Ok finally figured out how to add chapters. If you're going to complain about his these chapters are only 300 words or something please know that I don't really have the whole thing worked out yet, so I'll keep chugging the small ideas that pop into my head. It might take longer since I'll have to go to school and I'll have to practice my Saxophone which takes practically forever to assemble. I'll try to get ideas faster into here.**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;" 1 Month Later /p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Lion Templep  
>p style="text-align: left;" "Laval will you just do your writing homework the correct way? You're supposed to write about how fast you think it will take for Worriz to getWindra to touch him. And I know for sure "I hope Eris is ok from her crash" has nothing to do with that. YOU'RE GROUNDED!" yelled Lagravis, pushing Laval's feet into the ground and covering them with cement. "Dad, you're too literal, ever heard of expressions you gig dumb piece of soggy fur!" whined Laval. "Wht, my fur is really soggy? AHHHHHHHHH! I need a towel! I hate water!" shrieked LaGravis, running off for the bathroom.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" Eagle "Entertainment thingy place for Eagles even if they are asleep or dead but they can't even walk here and you probably can't read this sign because this is also the place the doctors rip out guts and throw them at this sign" Placep  
>p style="text-align: left;" "No, this is the ER not the "*emurguncee rom" you rhino!" complained an Eagle sitting in a chair covered with guts. **"Bwut I jus wan see eris!" complained Rogon as a gut hit his horn. **"Ooo, soo whare de emurguncee rom locatid?" asked Rogon. "I jus-" Well, Rogon never got to finish his sentence because the Eagle clogged his mouth with a gut and threw him out the window.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"*Rhino Talk to English Translations:*But I just wanna see Eris!p  
>p style="text-align: left;"**Oh, so where is the Emergency room located?p  
>p style="text-align: left;"***I jus-p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" strongYes, the Eagle Medic Bay has windows everywhere for any stretcher or IV or something can just roll out and fall. I don't know why. Do you?strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Eris's POV (Point of view)

Why is Equilia making hospital beeps again? Wait, what the heck happened? Ok, going to a lion bathroom, finishing tiny rocket, super fast speeder, I think. And hospital beeps. Ok. I crashed and am in a hospital listening to Equilia trying to make his hospital beeps match up with the cool breathing thingy which I don't know the name of because I didn't like staying in "Hospital Stuff You'll need to know if you have a 9-10 atom long rocket on a speedor and crash"class when there are perfectly good rusty old burger crumbs in the steaming hot vents with bombs on the top you can risk your life to find and eat. Wo. Another Eagle stretcher rolling out a window that doesn't have a hallway thingy lions know about that proaly lead to the unofficially official place for Eagle ER Stretchers to roll to if pushed out a window section of this place. Rogon is still wiping the gut off his face and trying to find his pet rock Chip the 345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274,345,345,345,929,927,284,274th who Equilia is painting.

Somewhere At The Lion Temple Which is not Eris's POV

"Ok, Laval, you leave me no choice. You have to go give me your stuff, go into exile with Skinnet for 90 years, take swimming lessons from Cragger, and eat Sir-Punch-Laval-In-The-Face!" yelled LaGravis. Yelling at random lions was his favorite thing to do. "Actually it's Sir-Punch-A-Lot and we have been dating of a whole nano-second. Also, if yo-"well, Laval ever finished his sentence because he got hit with a rock that read:

_Dear Whoever This Hits,_

_ Give this rock to Laval and tell him this sentence in 0.63739 seconds: Eris is not ok Laval so you can stop writing the sentences of hope on your math homework. Then give this rock to LaGravis and turn it around because the back of this says that Laval didn't make his bed this morning, he dropped toys of death softness on a lion in an attempt of murder, and he lied to his girlfriend P.S. tell Laval that Li'ella will think he's a Hunter when Tormak reads her a bedtime story saying all cats, except for Tigers and Lionesses are hunters. It usually encourages TunnelCats, but it'll just scare her. Now shut the fuck up wondering who I am and do it already._

** Ok, next chapter is mostly Laval getting thrown off Mount Cavora and landing in an unpleasant spot. And Eris eats Equilia's comic book collection.**


	5. Chapter 5 (just for humor)

**Ok, this chapter is mostly humor and you don't need to read it. Just go to the bottom and the important things will be down there if you're too lazy to read something like 300 words.**

**Eagle Library**

"Painted eagle without wings, stop brushing dust off our book. You have to pay for the atom you put in your fur in an evil attempt to use it to power a death cannon to destroy our spire with atomic bombs that require that atom as its power source to generate as much destruction as possible. Also, your time is up. Get out of this Speedorz section and give us the atom painted eagle without wings!"complained Ewald. "But I'm a lion!" whined Laval, looking through his fur for the "atom he put in his fur in an evil attempt to use it to power a death cannon to destroy the Eagle Spire with atomic bombs that require that atom as its power source to generate as much destruction as possible". "Oh, you need help getting out huh? I'll take the atom you put in your fur in an evil attempt to use it to power a death cannon to destroy our spire with atomic bombs that require that atom as its power source to generate as much destruction as possible out of your fur, and push you out the unofficially official window with no glass or hallways on the top" said Ewald, picking out the atom and tossing Laval out the unofficially official wind without glass or hallways on the top.

***Lion Temple School of "Lion-ness" that really has more Beavers then Lions and has poisonous water fountains that turn you into a chicken**

** "**Laval, you have detention for moving by 1 atom when I told you not to move!" yelled the teacher. Like LaGravis, yelling at random lions in the school was his favorite thing to do as well.

**Unofficially Official **Lion Detention Center of Spanking and other Painful Punishments**

"Ok Lava-l , you have to jump down Mount Cavora. Ok, Lava-l?" said the Beaver at the desk. Reluctantly, Laval spent three hours begging Ewar for a ride up to Mount Cavora, nine hours trying to find the spot he would land the softest, and 0.92 seconds falling off and crashing through the Eagle Spire Medic Bay and landing on Eris's wing, and 5 seconds getting off. The only problem was that when he landed, he pushed Eris's wing _off_ the actual body. So it turned out Laval landed on a now one-winged eagle and he got injected with Equilia's science lab stuff. His lab stuff is only above the hospital and there's no actual floor. Only beams to hold his table and chair. So basically anything can just fall of or drip. It was Eglor's idea, though.

**3 Hours Later**

"Food, we need vitamins! AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled a doctor who was now running off the window.

**Eagle Box Where you put food and vitamins for Eagles who got landed on by a Lion and got their wing off box**

Equilia walked by holding his comic book collection. Thinking it was the box he always puts his comic books in, he just put the 1 mile tall pile in the box. A doctor came by, grabbed the 1 pound pile, and but it on Eris's squashed stretcher.

**3 Hours later yet again**

Eris's POV

Hmm, some food, and why can't I feel my wing? Whatever. I'll just eat this thing***

Nobody's Pov

After Eris ate the book collection, she fell asleep.

**Ok, here's everything in a nutshell. Laval fell on Eris's wing, cutting it off, and then she ate Equilia's comic book collection.**

*****Laval also kind of landed on her eye too, so she doesn't know what it is **

****Only Lions can go there for an unknown reason**

***Yes, that is the actual full name**

**I know there might be something crazy on chapter 3, but I can't figure out how to get rid of it. If you can please put it in a review or PM the answer to me.**


End file.
